


Drunk Dialing

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Food, Gen, M/M, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Robert got drunk and sent a message declaring his love. He just didn't realize who he'd sent it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Dialing

Robert looked down at the cup of coffee that felt too heavy in his hand. He wondered if it could tell his future.

His future was apparently a shouty sister.

“DOES THIS HURT? GOOD!” Victoria said as she slammed the sausage and eggs down on the kitchen table.

“What was that for?” Robert whined, flyaway hair in his hands as Diane laughed from the kitchen.

“She’s upset you popped in last night…thought she and her fella would have a night to themselves…seems he had some ‘performance anxiety.’”

“HE DID NOT HAVE ‘PERFORMANCE ANXIETY!’” Victoria growled as she stormed downstairs to start preparing lunch.

Diane gave Robert a wink as he chuckled through his hangover.

He poked at his eggs as he tried not to think of the message he’d left Aaron. He’d been drunk and sloppy, two things he’d tried not to let himself be lately.

Aaron had bunked at the portacabin when he’d found out Robert was stopping in. Robert hadn’t had anything in mind - a slap and tickle with most of their immediate family in one room and the next and the next was too risky even by Robert standards - he’d just wanted a break from that house. A house he’d dreamt of much of his life…until he’d actually stepped foot inside. No one told him the price tag would include a sanctimonious old bore who stared at his crotch and arse every time he left or walked into a room. Or a wife who treated him like one of her old dolls. Or a “son” who…

“Robert?”

Robert sat up straighter as he saw Andy in the doorway, looking more alert than he had since…since Katie.

“Meant to be here earlier. Tracy wanted seconds…well, thirds really…”

Diane put her plate in her hands and forced on her pub landlady smile.

“Think that’s my cue to leave. If you want to talk, luv, you can find me downstairs.”

Andy allowed himself a quiet smirk.

“Shouldn’ta said that…”

Robert wiped his mouth and tried to hide his own unease - not over Tracy, but over the pain he’d put Andy through.

“After 60 years of Val, I’m sure she’s heard much worse.”

Andy shrugged.

“I wanted to talk ‘bout the message you sent last night.”

It took everything Robert had to stop the plate crashing to the floor.

“Sorry, clumsy,” he rushed out as he cleaned the floor of sausage, eggs, and sanity.

“S’alright, Rob.”

Robert never wanted to face him again, but he knew he couldn’t have said too much, otherwise he’d be through the wall right now.

“So, the message…”

Andy stepped forward, taking the plate and washing it for his brother, a stream of conversation mixed with the water.

“What you said meant a lot.”

Robert nodded. 

“Of course.”

“How you were sorry you hadn’t been there for me…”

“I am.”

“How…how you were so sorry about Katie…”

Robert hoped Andy wouldn’t notice him turning white as a sheet, or losing 10 years of his life. 

“I-I am. I can’t tell you how sorry I am.”

Andy wiped the tears in his eyes with the back of his hands.

“I know ya loved her too, Rob. I’ll never take that away from you.”

Robert swallowed, tears in his own eyes. He’d taken it away. In more ways than he could count, and finally…permanently.

“And…” Andy finished, hesitating as he washed his hands, “Ya said you loved me…you’d always love me…and you needed me to know ‘cos you could never tell me to my face…”

Robert was relieved when Andy pulled him into a bear hug, as the lack of oxygen meant he didn’t have to think about how those words made him feel, about how it had taken what seemed like a tub of gin to make him say it, about how relieved, yet oddly disappointed, he was at Aaron never hearing it.

“I love you, Rob,” Andy said, voice breaking. “We’re not s’posed to say things like that, but we should, while we’re…while we’re still gonna hear it. I’m so glad I got my brother back again.” 

“I am too,” Robert said, meaning it, hugging back. “And I love you too. I always have,” he added, meaning it with all his heart.

He moved away, blinking the tears from his eyes.

“So…did I say anything else?” Robert asked, terrified, as he took a sip of orange juice.

Andy laughed and shook his head.

“Oh yeah. Ya said ‘Send nudes.’”

Robert spat out the orange juice onto his jumper…fortunately one of his least favorite jumpers, but still…

He tried to fumble an explanation as he fumbled his napkin against the stained fabric, but fortunately, Andy wasn’t interested.

“Tracy thought that was dead funny. You’re the only one who ain’t jumpin’ on my back about her. Really appreciate it, Rob.”

Once Robert’s tongue was back in his mouth, he forced out a laugh of his own.

“Think I’m gonna go talk to Diane now. See ya.”

After Robert waved him off, he dove into his contacts, hands heavy on the keys as he moved Aaron’s contact off to a place all its own.

A place all its own.

Their own little secret.

Adrenaline turning to numbness, he sat down again, breathing heavily and finishing the last of his juice.

Aaron in a world of his own, where no one but Robert could see or hear.

Somehow, it fit.


End file.
